The present invention relates to intravenous delivery devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to an intravenous pump and medication container holder that is compact and can be easily transported by a user.
A common method of delivering medication to a patient involves directly administering a liquid form of a drug intravenously into the bloodstream. The advantages offered by this delivery method involve expedited distribution of the medication to the bloodstream in comparison to other methods as well as the ability to slowly administer specific amounts of medication over an elongated period of time. Often a bag or bottle of medication is suspended from a mobile rack and a tube is connected to the medication bag or bottle at one end and to a patient via an intravenous catheter at another end. The medication is then slowly released to the patient.
Because this method relies on gravity to deliver the medication to the patient, the source of medication must be constantly placed above the insertion point of the catheter. This is often accomplished by suspending the medication on a tall mobile rack. However, this presents a number of difficulties. While many mobile racks have wheels installed thereon to allow the rack to be easily transported, the wheels are often only designed to be used on a smooth hard floor with minimal transitions. Obstacles such as carpeting or dividers placed between rooms can make maneuvering the mobile rack difficult, especially for weaker patients. Additionally, because the rack must be a certain height to ensure the raised level of the medication, it is difficult to use the rack in confined spaces such as the interior of a vehicle.
In order to overcome these issues, intravenous pumps have been used to administer medication without the need for the medication source to be placed above the insertion point. However, these pumps can be cumbersome and are not easily carried on their own. Furthermore, these intravenous pumps do not provide a place for a medication bag or bottle to be attached thereto. Thus, a device for supporting both an intravenous pump and a medication container is desired in order to improve portability and allows the patient to move more freely.